User blog:Scarly/The Wedding Of The Sociopath And The Punk Girl: Part 2: "Unhappily" Ever After
I looked at the door, I would most likely punch them, if they were trying to ruin my wedding. Hey, I might not be into the whole mushy crap, but I put a frickin' dress on, so I'm getting frickin' married end of. I sighed with relief, when I saw Rudy walk in, looking as untidy as ever - he wasn't wearing his Santa suit, thank god! It was a untidy looking normal suit. "Sorry..." Rudy said, before finding a seat. Gary and I turned to face the priest, ready to get on with the wedding. That would have been a good idea, if the next part didn't happen, but it did. "Since no one has any objections..." the priest said. "Wait," someone said. I recognised their voice right away, Edgar. "I have a objection." I turned around to see Edgar stood in the aisle, walking towards the alter. I looked at him, my expression saying 'please don't do this.' "You don't love him Cody, and I doubt he loves you to," he told me, looking me directly in the eyes. "He treats you like dirt." "Ed... please... just sit down," I replied, unable to look at him. "Is that what you want, to be with someone that doesn't love you?" Edgar asked. "I do love him, and he loves me. Do you frickin' think I'd have worn a damn dress, if I didn't frickin' love him?" I snapped. I looked at Gary, he looked back at me. I then looked at Edgar. I needed to talk to him, but I didn't want everyone listening. I walked into a room in the back of the church, to talk to him. I'd made it perfectly clear that the wedding would continue, and this was just a little problem that needed to be sorted out. "Ok, talk," I said, to Edgar once the door was closed. Edgar told me everything, how he regretted breaking up with me. It wasn't until he started planning with Gary, that he realised it was a big mistake. "CD, he didn't even mention you once," Edgar said, looking at me with total disbelief. "But, Ed, that was years ago. I did think he was a total asshole loser back then, but I love him," I said, voicing my opinions. I poured my heart out, telling him everything. "I think you should have said that, in your vows," Edgar said, smiling at me. "If you really feel that way." I returned to the alter, the priest was about to carry on with the ceremony, but I stopped him. "I want to do my vows over," I said, actually happy for once. The priest looked like he was going to pass out from stress, but he allowed it. "Gary, when I began dating you, I did think you where a total asshole loser. The more time I spent with you, that started to change. I don't know how it happened, because I started to feel that way little by little, over the past eight years, but I know that I do love you," I said, repeating everything I told Edgar. "When I think about my future, all I see is me and you. I see it, and I think everyone else does to, we're two halves of one hole." I closed my eyes for one second, then turned to face everyone in the church. "And, if anyone ever mentions me say that again, I'll put you in the frickin' hospital, got it?" Mum was crying, she was that happy. The priest then continued, Gary and I exchanged rings, making the promise that came with them. Then came the last part, something that Gary and I hadn't done for years. The kiss part. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said at last. "Ew... do I have to?" Gary said, adding humour to it. "Hey, he said, "kiss the bride". So, doesn't that mean I have to kiss you?" I joked. The both of us laughed, and kissed each other. We then walked up the isle, holding hands. We left the church, then walked down the dirt path to the car waiting for us. I turned my back to everyone, and threw the bouquet into the crowd. I turned around to see who caught it, it was Anita. She hugged me one last time. "See you soon, Cods," she said, in tears. "Nita, don't start blubbering, or I'll start," I replied, trying to fight back the tears. "Come back and visit, promise?" "I promise," Anita replied, wiping away the tears with her hand. Gary and I got into the car, and I looked out the window, looking at the tidy streets of Old Bullworth Vale. I actually saw Derby, coming out of the gate of his house. I rolled down the window, and waved to him. He waved back at me, and mouthed "congratulations." I mouthed "thank you." Hey, it didn't matter what I thought of him before (a condescending asshole), because I wasn't Cody Pepper any more. I was Mrs Cody Pepper-Smith. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts